


Power Trip

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Points of View, Short, Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin hates feeling powerless more than anything; a season four drabble for "marishna".





	Power Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_This is what you get, when you mess with us / And for a minute there, I lost myself._ \-- "Karma Police", Radiohead

* * *

Justin hates feeling powerless more than he hates feeling embarrassed, worn-out, or even unloved. He hates being weak, because only pussies are weak - and despite what Chris Hobbs or his father think, he is not a pussy.

Brian knows this, and tells Justin so often enough. "The only thing they're scared of is that you're a bigger fucking success than they are," he murmurs in Justin's ear before rolling him over. "So be one. Make them fucking terrified."

So Justin does. And even though it's not a method that Brian approves of, the first time Justin stares down at one of his victims (some wild-eyed, drunken straight jackass who spat out the word "faggot" when Justin was in earshot), the first time he sees genuine fear reflected in their features, he knows that he was built for this. He feels strong, powerful; and he most certainly is not a fucking pussy.

And when Cody places a gun in his hands, he feels like a man that anyone would be terrified of.


End file.
